hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elements of Teamwork
The Elements of Teamwork are eight supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Hub Island, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship (like the Elements of Harmony) and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. Depiction in the series Teamwork is Magic Part 1 & 2 The Elements are first mentioned in the first episode's prologue. The narrator tells that once upon a time, the ballerina sisters Princess Marillia and Princess Marina co-ruled the land of Hub Island. The eldest, Princess Marillia, used her dancing powers to bring love and beauty, while Princess Marina brought out courage and harmony. But over time, Marina grew resentful of their subjects who loved one another but had to fight with their courage. One day, she refused to dance and her bitterness transformed her into Nightmarina. She vowed to shroud Hub Island in eternal sadness. Reluctantly, Princess Marillia used the magic of the Elements of Teamwork to defeat her sister and banish her permanently in the North Star. Only then was Princess Marillia able to restore harmony to Hub Island. The segment showing Elements of Teamwork in the prologue has gems colored as follows, clockwise from the top: red (faithfulness),strawberry pink (love), hot pink (beauty),neon green (courage), blue (hope),golden yellow (humor),lavender purple (friendship),and the center gem colored turquoise (teamwork).Although there are eight elements,there are also four more elements; yellow (happiness), magenta (fashion),light blue (charity),and electric green (sincerity).Wakko,Buster,Blythe,and SheZow all represent the four elements,which makes it the twelve Elements of Teamwork.However,before the ballerina sisters used the elements to stop Slappy (in Return of Teamwork Part 1),the four elements were accidentally dropped and scattered through all of Hub Island.For example;The element of happiness is hidden deep in the dragon's lair,the element of fashion is in a flower field,the element of charity is underneath a big Hollow Tree in the Haunting Hour Hollow,and the element of sincerity in hidden deep in a spring lake. Lief,the hero of Deltora and Princess Marillia's pupil, discovers that Nightmarina is set to return "on the longest day of the thousandth year", which is in two days' time. He sends a letter to Princess Marillia warning her of Nightmarina's return, but the Princess tells him to "stop going on those dangerous adventures" and sends him to Hub City to see to the Friend Friendship Celebration preparations and to "make some new friends". Lief does as he is told and inadvertently befriends seven Hub characters, but is still confused about the Princess's insistence on this new friendship. At the beginning of the Friend Friendship Celebration, Princess Marillia goes missing and Nightmarina shows herself, declaring her return. Lief discovers that the Elements of Teamwork, the only source of magic that could possibly defeat Nightmarina, are located in the ruins of the "ancient castle of the royal ballerina sisters" in the Black Thorn Forest. During the dangerous journey, Lief's friends each demonstrate a noble quality in the face of adversity, namely, faithfulness, love, beauty, courage, hope, humor, and friendship. When they reach the castle ruins, they find seven stone orbs that are supposedly seven of the Elements of Teamwork. Nightmarina confronts Lief and smashes the orbs. When all seems lost, Lief realizes that his friends embody the Elements themselves. As he names each friend and how they showed their respective Elements in the face of danger, the shattered orbs reform into gem-studded necklaces around the Hub characters' necks. The eighth Element, Teamwork, shows itself when the other seven elements are present, and is represented by Lief himself. The Elements, wielded by the friends, creates a rainbow-colored blast of power that vanquishes Nightmarina and returns her to her original form of Princess Marina. ' The Element of Faithfulness' Dennis possesses the element of faithfulness,the first element to be demonstrated during the journey. Lief is hanging onto a cliff's edge and is bewildered when Dennis seriously tells him to let go. Dennis says that if Lief will trust him and let go, he will be safe. Lief lets go and Robbie and Betty catch him and carry him to safety. The element of faithfulness manifests as a gold necklace with an red splatter-shaped gem. The Element of Love Strawberry Shortcake possesses the element of love.When the friends encounter an angry Cerberus, they decide to fight it, but Strawberry intervenes and calmly approaches the beast. She discovers that a thorn stuck in its paw is causing the Cerberus discomfort. She removes it and calms the beast who then licks her face thankfully and lets the friends pass. The element of love manifests as a gold necklace with a pink strawberry heart-shaped gem. ' The Element of Courage' Robbie Shippton possesses the element of courage.The friends are captured by a carnivorous Venus flytrap, but Robbie was the only one left and manages to save his friends by cutting its tentacles in half with Lief's sword and stabbing it in the heart. His element manifests as a gold necklace with a green two ringed planet-shaped gem. ' The Element of Beauty' Betty Barrett possesses the element of beauty.The friends are unable to cross a thorny path because of thorn queen who was sitting sadly on a rock.Betty generously gives her a bouquet of roses,and she clears the path and lets them go across.Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a hot pink ringed planet-shaped gem. ' The Element of Humor' Both Yawp and Dander possess the element of humor.A gloomy gatekeeper was guarding a gate to the tower that holds the Elements of Teamwork.But Yawp and Dander managed to make him laugh by putting on a humorous entertainment and the friends go through the opened gates.Their element manifests as gold collars with golden paw-shaped gems. The Element of Hope Lucky possesses the element of hope.Whenever there's a stray puppy,he never gives up any pup or any of his hope when it comes to finding a pup a new home.His element manifests a gold collar with a blue bone-shaped gem. The Element of Friendship Twilight Sparkle possesses the element of friendship,along with her element of magic.When she and her pony friends defeated Nightmare Moon,Twilight has been studying the magic of friendship in Ponyville for a long time and still does in Hub City.Her element manifests a gold necklace with a lavnder six point star-shaped gem. The Element of Teamwork Lief possesses the element of teamwork,described as the most powerful and elusive element of them all by Slappy the Dummy.Lief activates the Elements of Teamwork with an "aura" from not just the Belt of Deltora,but also within him that ignites upon hearing his friends arrive to his aid. His element manifests as a gold crown with a set of star-shaped turquoises and aquamarine diamond -shaped gems. The Element of Happiness Wakko Warner possesses the element of happiness. The Element of Fashion Blythe Baxter possesses the element of fashion.When she made some new clothes for her new friends and started a fashion show to save her friend's aunt's sweet shop,her gem on her necklace glowed magenta bright and caused some fireworks to appear.Her element manifests as a gold necklace with a magenta flower shaped gem. The Element of Charity Buster Bunny possesses the element of charity. The Element of Sincerity SheZow possesses the element of sincerity.In the episode She-cerity,SheZow's gem on his necklace glowed when SheZow bravely talked seriously but sincerely to Tara and Candy Rapper and a blast of light green from the gem shot Candy Rapper and Tara and turned them both into frogs. His element manifests as a gold necklace with an electric green star-shaped gem. The Return of Teamwork Part 1 and 2 Princess Marillia tells Lief and his friends in The Return of Teamwork Part 1 that the Elements were wielded by herself and Princess Marina in order to defeat Slappy by turning him in to an old lifeless dummy. She says that she and her sister are no longer connected to the Elements. She stores the Elements in what she believes to be a chamber that only she can open with her magic spell, but upon opening it, she discovers the Elements are missing. Slappy reveals the whereabouts of the Elements in a riddle, and Lief and his friends venture on a quest to retrieve them. Slappy makes them behave in a manner contrary to the Element they represent, turning each Hub character into a dull grey. Once they find the Elements, they discover that they are not able to use their magic; the element of beauty, worn by Jasmine in place of Atomic Betty, does not even begin to activate. After the failed attempt, Lief is about to give up, but then discovers that Marillia has been sending back all his teamwork lessons. He reads the teamwork reports and is convinced of what he must do: harness the power of teamwork and friendship. He uses the Belt of Deltora to cast a memory spell on his friends, which restores them to their former selves too. They confront Slappy again, this time successfully turning him to a ordinary dummy with the magic of the Elements and restoring Hub Island, including Hub City, to its normal state. Category:Items